The Ninja: A Ben 10 Alien Force FanFiction
by ShockScythe
Summary: In a battle with a mysterious wave of black goo, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin could use a little help. A mysterious girl by the name of Zeke Namio appears just in time to save the day with her magical scarf that turns her into the legendary Ninja that vanished over 80 years ago. But what is the strange black goo? And just why is the Omnitrix acting all wonky?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome! There are hardly any Ben 10 fanfics on here (that I've seen) and I'm here to change that. Well, only because I am currently obsessed with Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. :3**

**I only own my character (that is currently being introduced) and the plot of this fanfic. Everything else belongs to its original owners.**

**Enjoy!**

**-_ShockScythe_**

* * *

"Watch it!" I barely had any time to duck as Kevin went sailing over my head, crashing into the wall and falling in a heap on the ground. Gwen threw multiple spells at the oncoming waves of black goo yet it refused to slow down, "Ben! A little help would be nice!" She ran up her magic steps that went over the wave, "Get out of there!" I dove to the side and attempted to get Kevin on his feet, "Don't worry about me!" I shouted back, "Come get Kevin!" He groaned but his eyes remained shut. Gwen pointed her hands at Kevin and a ray of magic grabbed him by the waist and brought him to her. She looked back at me, "Look out!" The wave of goo rose up and over me, looking down at me. I growled in response, "This was supposed to be a carefree day. I was gonna beat my record of smoothies!" I turned the dial of the Omnitrix but it didn't respond. The wave seemed to growl at me. I chuckled nervously, "Uh… Timeout?" It roared and crashed down on top of me.

I lowered my arms from their position over my head. I was on top of a building, standing on the edge. Gwen and Kevin ran up to me on the magic stairs, "What happened?" I asked them, still in shock. "Uh, dude?" I turned around and nearly freaked out. Standing behind me was a girl with short dirty blonde hair, side bangs parted to the left, and green eyes. She wore a black scarf with short tails, a white t-shirt with blue sleeves, a single black sleeve on her left arm under the shirt, dark navy blue jeans, and black Converses. She frowned, "You almost got yourself killed. Who do you think you are going against that thing without a weapon?" I chuckled and put a hand on my hip, "I have a weapon."

"Yeah? Where is it?"

I showed her the Omnitrix on my left wrist, "Impressive, right?" She shrugged, "Not really. What's so cool about a fancy looking green watch?" Kevin coughed loudly next to me, "Burn!" Gwen glared at him then looked at the girl, "You saved my cousin. Thank you." The girl shrugged, "No problem. Now, about that-" The building shook violently as the wave of goo crashed into it repeatedly. Kevin rubbed the back of his neck, "Um, Tennyson? Who will it be? I'm thinking Big Chill." I nodded and turned the dial, "He'd probably be the best choice but this STUPID OMNITRIX doesn't want to work!" Gwen looked at her hands, "My magic doesn't seem to work on it." The girl walked past me and put a foot on the edge of the roof. I turned to face her, "What are you doing? It's dangerous." She simply waved me off and jumped.

"Gwen! Catch her!" Gwen extended her hand out and magic raced from her palm. As soon as it got close to the girl, it shattered, causing Gwen to stumble back, "Something's keeping my magic from reaching her…" I watched the girl fall when, to my surprise, she pulled her scarf up so that it covered her mouth and nose. There was a flash of red light and black wraps wrapped around her. She landed on a lamppost wearing a black body suit, which covered her hands and feet, with a small red symbol over her heart, a red scarf with a long tail, and a thick red cloth around her waist. The wave froze when it saw her. Then, in a bubbly voice, said, "It has been quite a long time, no?" She straightened, "No, it hasn't. I don't even know what you are." The red lines and markings on her suit, including the small, claw-looking marks under her eyes, glowed faintly, "But I do know that I'm about to kick your…um…non-existent butt!" Kevin laughed, "She sounds like you, man."

"She's like a ninja…"

The Omnitrix beeped as the dial popped up. I grinned and browsed through the aliens, "Finally! It's hero time!"


	2. Chapter 2

"You have got to be kidding me…" I said with a sigh, facepalming, "Alright, whatever. Swampfire is good too."

"Unless the goo is explosive," Kevin stated with a smirk. Gwen lifted her hands, "We'll help too." I shook my head, "No way. Your magic doesn't work against it and Kevin will just get creamed." He growled, "What did you say, Tennyson?" I looked at my wrist, "Oh, my. Would you look at the time. Gotta go and, you know, kick goo butt." I jumped off of the building, shooting fire from my hands at the goo. The wave seemed to bend against the flames, pressing against the ground. I landed with a thud, clenching a fist, "It doesn't like fire, huh?" Small metal rings came out of nowhere and cut into the goo only to be absorbed in a matter of seconds. The ninja girl appeared next to me, "Aw man… I don't think I'm getting those back…"

"Physical attacks don't seem to work against it."

"Who are you? You look like a plant."

I frowned, "Wait, you don't recognize me?" I then puffed out my chest, "See? It's more than a fancy watch." She sighed, putting a hand on her forehead, "Great. It turns you into a monster." I wiggled a finger in front of her, "Okay, listen up; One, I'm an alien, not a monster. Two, it turns me into 10 aliens." Her eyes narrowed, "Now really isn't the best time to discuss this, guy." She shoved me to the side as the wave struck the ground where I had just been. I got to my feet and went full blast with the fire, hoping it burned the goo away. Sure enough, it did. The goo melted into a thin puddle of black liquid that drained into the sewers, "Oh yeah!" I exclaimed, punching the air, "Who's the best!?" Suddenly, a wave of red crossed my line of vision. There was a loud clanking sound as metal clashed against metal. The girl stood with her back to me and a sword raised, blocking the hand of a large, floating robot.

The robot pulled its hand away and rose a little higher, "It has been a while, Ninja." The girl growled, "Why does everyone say they know me?!" The robot's screen, which probably substituted for a face, flickered, "I see… Oh well, I will just have to kill you a fifth time." It brought its hand towards her again which she blocked, the force pushing her back and into me. I could tell she was about to give out so I grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her to the side, taking the robot's punch myself. Its hand got stuck in my chest, just below the Omnitrix. It tried to free itself again and again but no such luck. I laughed, "Ha! You are no match for Swampfire!" Just as the words escaped past my lips, there was a flash of green light and I was back to human me, "Aw, come on!" I complained, looking at the watch, "I still had some time!"

"Virus detected," it said, "Preparing for shut down." My eyes widened, "Wait…virus? Shut down?!" The robot laughed at me, "How incredibly pathetic! Humans are weak creatures."

"Say that again, I dare you!"

Then Kevin, knight in shining armor, dropped down from the building, landing on the robot's head, "Weak, huh?" Gwen dropped down from the roof as well, landing in Kevin's arms. She extended her hand down at the robot, "Let's see if I can remember this… _Interdamoto laborator!_" The air itself seemed to explode, releasing crazy amounts of heat and energy all at once. I covered myself with my arms as the energy of the blast increased. Then, it stopped. Smoke cleared to reveal a burned and broken robot that crashed to the ground. But Gwen and Kevin were nowhere to be found. I looked around, panic filling my veins, "Gwen? Kevin? Where are you guys?!"

"Ahem."

Hanging from a lamppost wrapped in the tail of the Ninja's red scarf was Gwen and Kevin, both completely safe and unharmed. The Ninja lowered them to the ground gently, dropping down afterwards. With a sigh, she lowered the original scarf that still covered her nose and mouth. In a flash of red, the suit ripped itself off of her and she was back in her original clothing with the scarf around her neck. Kevin patted her back, "That was awesome. For a second there, I thought we were doomed." Gwen smiled, "I knew you'd protect us." I punched Kevin in the arm then hugged Gwen, "Don't do that without warning me next time!" She laughed and hugged back, "Okay, Ben."

"And where are you going, lady?" Kevin asked as he grabbed the girls arm when she tried walking away. She pulled her arm away, "Somewhere. I'm not gonna interrupt your guys' stuff." I smiled and let go of Gwen, "You aren't interrupting anything. Why don't you hang out with us?" Gwen shook her head, "It's late, Ben. Her parents are probably worried sick." I sighed, somewhat disappointed, "You're right. My bad."

"She's wrong."

I stared at Kevin in shock, "Did you seriously just say that?!" Gwen crossed her arms and glared at him, "What was that, Kevin?" He smirked and wrapped an arm around the girl, pulling her close to him, "She doesn't live with her parents. She ran away." The girl's eyes widened and she stomped on his foot, causing him to release her, "They sent you to find me, didn't they?" He shook his head, "No, I just know. I did the same thing when I was a kid. I hated them and they hated me. It was for the best." Gwen tilted her head, "He's right?" The girl looked away, "Yeah, he's right." I 'pushed' (aka shoved) Gwen and Kevin aside, smiling at the girl, "Then, you can hang out, right?"

"You are so insensitive sometimes," Gwen muttered. The girl gave me a half smile, "Yeah, I guess so." I extended a hand to her, "I'm Ben. This is my cousin Gwen-"

"Nice to meet you."

"-and this is our friend Kevin."

"Hey."

She shook my hand first then Gwen and Kevin's. "So what's yours?" I asked. She smiled up at me, "Zeke."

* * *

**Readers,**

**I would like to point out that Ben is actually taller than someone for once. Weird right? **

**I would also like to thank you for letting me waste your time with this random note. Yay!**

**-_ShockScythe_**


	3. Chapter 3

I walked back to Kevin's car with four pineapple smoothies in a Styrofoam tray. Kevin looked at the ninja weapons that were scattered on the hood of his car, "You have a sword, some sharp rings and ninja stars, a stabby thing-"

"Sais," Zeke commented. He waved a hand, "Yeah yeah, whatever." He clapped his hands together, "And a bag of balls." I shook, snorting as I tried to contain my laughter. Gwen glared at me, "At least try to be more mature, Ben." Zeke shook her head with a smile, "It's fine. I always laugh about it too." I handed everyone a smoothie, "You've had a Mr. Smoothy smoothie right?" She shook her head and I stared at her with a horrified expression, "But…. It's Mr. Smoothy… Who hasn't had one of his smoothies?!" She raised an eyebrow, "I can't tell if you're being serious or not…"

"Of course I'm being serious!"

She sighed and took a sip, "It's good." I threw my hands up, "Duh! Cause it's Mr. Smo-" Kevin elbowed me in the stomach, "Enough with the smoothies." Gwen set hers down and leaned against the car, "I know it's none of our business but… Why did you run away?"

Zeke fell silent and her smile vanished. Kevin glared at Gwen, "You don't ask someone that, Gwen. Come on, you should be smart enough to know that." Her cheeks turned red with embarrassment, "I-I'm sorry, Zeke…" she stammered, "I didn't mean-"

"It's fine…" Zeke said, cutting her off, "And, besides, I can't be the first person to run away because their parents are complete insensitive jerks." Her grip tightened on her smoothie and the cup broke, pineapple smoothie drenching her hand. Kevin walked around to the passenger side of the car, "I think I have some napkins in the glovebox." She sighed and put her other hand on her forehead, "Sorry…" I shook my head and smiled, "Not a problem." I then offered her my smoothie, "If you want, you can have the rest of mine." She smirked slightly, "I thought you absolutely loved smoothies."

"Oh, I do. Don't even **consider** doubting that fact. I'm just trying to be nice to the person who saved me and my friends. Now take it before I change my mind."

She laughed and took it, "Alright, alright." Kevin handed her a handful of crumpled napkins, "So, what brings you to Bellwood?" She shrugged as she dried off her hand, "I just happened to be passing through when I saw you guys."

"So we met you on accident," Gwen said. Zeke nodded, taking a sip of the smoothie. "Where you heading?" Kevin asked. She paused for a moment, "I don't really know. Anywhere, I guess." I tapped my chin, "Think you can spend some more time in Bellwood?"

"Maybe. Why?"

When I didn't answer right away she smirked, "Oh, I know. You just ADORE my company." I laughed, "You don't hear me arguing. Think you can?" She put a hand on her scarf, "Actually… Something is telling me I shouldn't…"

"Why?"

"I don't know but whenever I get that kind of feeling, I listen to it. It hasn't been wrong yet."

Kevin nodded, "I get it. Following your gut, huh?" She nodded and Gwen tilted her head, "Do you know why my magic doesn't work on you?" She shook her head, "No… Maybe it's the scarf."

"I was wondering about that," I said, "How long have you been a ninja?"

"Officially? Late last month."

"How long have you had the scarf?"

She closed her eyes and stayed silent. I tilted my head and looked at Gwen who was staring at Zeke with sad eyes, "Did I say something wrong?" I whispered. She looked at me, "She's sad. I've never felt such sadness coming from someone…" Kevin patted Zeke on the back awkwardly, "There there…or something."

"Someone close to her died," Gwen continued with her eyes closed, "Someone she loved and would have instantly given her life up for. Whoever they were, they gave her the scarf." Zeke opened her eyes, "My great grandmother… She was the only reason I smiled. I think if I had known what the scarf could do, I would have been able to save her. Somehow…" Gwen took Zeke's hand, "But probably not. She was sick wasn't she?" She nodded, "Yeah. And I know a ninja can't fight off sickness like a doctor but I know that I could have saved her somehow." Kevin sighed, "You're pretty optimistic." I closed my eyes and….**let out the loudest burp I could.** Gwen backed up, a disgusted look on her face, "Ugh… Gross, Ben!" Kevin waved a hand by his face, "Geez, Tennyson… What did you eat?!" Zeke cracked up, "Oh my god! That was awesome!" I laughed and we high fived, "And that is the power of Mr. Smoothy smoothies!"


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. Groaning I picked it up and checked the number; Kevin. With a yawn, I hit answer and put the phone to my ear, "What is it Kevin? It's like…" I checked the clock on my desk, "Are you serious? It's 11:37 on a Sunday… Why aren't you letting me sleep?"

"Wake up, sleeping beauty. We have a problem. Well, two actually."

I sat up, rubbing my eyes, "I'm listening."

"The goo is back and Zeke is gone."

Well, I was wide awake now, "What do you mean gone?" He sighed on the other end of the connection, "Do I need to get you a dictionary?" I climbed out of bed, running a hand through my hair, "I know what it means but… Why? Did you hear her leave?" Gwen and I had suggested that Zeke spent the night at Kevin's, "She's a ninja, Tennyson. Of course I didn't hear her." I put on a clean pair of jeans, "And what about the goo? I thought I took care of it."

"Who knows. Gwen and I are following it right now. Try to cut it off."

"Where is it heading?"

"The pier."

"On my way."

I hung up and put on my jacket. Then, I turned the dial of the Omnitrix, hitting the transformation for- "Jet Ray!"

I flew towards the pier at lightning fast speeds. A goo wave, at least 5 times bigger than the last one, was oozing over buildings and cars towards the pier. I saw Kevin's car down below but I didn't slow down. Once I was a decent ways away from the wave, I let loose a storm of energy blasts from my eyes and tail. The wave seemed to absorb the energy and continued towards the pier, "Fire worked against it the first time but maybe ice will work better." I hit the Omnitrix and the next thing I knew, I was falling towards the ground in my human form, "AHHHH!" I screamed as I fell, the ground coming closer to turn me into a Ben pancake. A pink, Jell-O like cube appeared beneath me and I bounced on it, unharmed. Kevin's car was parked next to it and Gwen was sticking out of the passenger's window, her hand raised, "Need some help?" I gasped in relief, going limp on the Jell-O cube. Kevin cleared his throat, "We don't have all day, Ben. Get in the car." I slid off of the cube, climbed in on the passenger side, sitting shot gun while Gwen sat in the back. The car sped off again, minimizing the distance between us and the goo.

Gwen put a hand on my seat and leaned forward, "What was that all about? Part of a plan to get yourself killed?" I shook my head and began turning the dial of the Omnitrix, "No. I was trying to turn into Big Chill but, for some reason, it didn't work."

"Virus detected," the Omnitrix announced, "Preparing to shut down."

I sighed, "That's the second time it's done that. What's with this thing?"

"You probably broke it," Kevin said, causing me to frown, "What makes you say that?" Gwen looked at me through the rearview mirror, "It wouldn't be the first time…" I threw my hands up, "Oh my god really?! I'm better with this thing now!"

"That doesn't change the fact that you've broken it on multiple occasions."

"Uh, guys?" Kevin said, coming to a screeching stop. The goo was oozing into the ocean. We all got out of the car, "This is bad," Gwen said, "It was hard to beat the first time… This one is going to spread through the ocean…"

"It could contaminate the water supplies!"

"Yeah?" Kevin questioned, absorbing his car's material, "Then let's stop this thing before it can." Gwen nodded and turned to me, "Can you go alien yet?" I turned the dial but nothing happened, "No… I can't help at all…" Gwen and Kevin looked at each other for a moment, "Then it's up to us," she said, running up her magic stairs. Kevin glanced at me, his hands becoming giant, metal mallets, "Try to stay out of the way, got it?" Then he ran off. I leaned against the car with a sigh, turning the dial, "Why won't you work?" It beeped, "Initiating reboot. Standby."

"Finally!"

"This only proves my point," said a chillingly calm voice behind me. I spun around to see, in the shadows, a tall person hidden under a dark purple cloak with the hood up, "Who are you?" I demanded. They laughed, sending chills up my spine, "Humans are weak creatures, physically and mentally. You can't even fix your watch."

"The Galvin are an advanced race. Of course I can't fix it," I said. "Well, neither can I but I have methods." They walked towards me, "You are useless when that device is broken. Your companions are their own weapons. Your dear cousin uses magic, which can never truly be taken away from her, and your friend simply uses whatever he can, absorbing them and using them to his advantage. And what do you have? Galvin technology that can become corrupted and malfunction at unpredictable times." I backed up slowly, "You sure know a lot…" They chuckled, "I simply observe. You'd be surprised by how much you miss when you are oblivious." Gwen cried out, attracting my attention. She fell from the air and landed on the pier by Kevin who was on his knees as his normal self, "Gwen! Kevin!" The wave rose high over them, preparing to strike. "Your friends are finished," the cloaked person said, a hint of triumph in their voice. I grinded my teeth and messed with the Omnitrix, "Why won't you work?!"

"Reboot failed. Internal defenses failing. Multiple viruses detected. CAUTION."

Sparks covered the Omnitrix, causing it to beep frantically and start smoking. The sparks increased and even began to burn my wrist. "You are finished, boy," the person said, "Say goodbye to your short, miserable life." The center of the black goo wave gave off an incredibly faint, red light. Then, it exploded in a blast of dark red flames, "No!" the person shouted in disbelief, "How?!" There was a faint exploding sound as red smoke covered the hood of Kevin's car. A person with short dirty blonde hair and a red scarf burst out of the smoke with a sword in their hand, slamming their feet into the cloaked person's chest, throwing them off balance. My eyes widened, "Zeke!?"


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't believe my eyes. Zeke looked at me, "You okay? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I thought you left," I said, "You even said you had a feeling you should leave and that it was never wrong. Then you left without a word. I'm surprised to see you!" I then smiled, "Man, am I glad to see you." She flipped her hair out of her eyes, "Well, I thought about it and…"

"And?"

"Why not stay in Bellwood? After all, who else is going to save your butt?"

The Omnitrix beeped and the dial glowed brightly, the sparks vanishing, "All systems are online. Virus destroyed." I punched the air, "Yes! I swear, Ze, you're good luck." She gestured at the small waves of black goo that were reforming around Kevin and Gwen with her sword, "Mind taking care of that for me? My rings obviously didn't completely destroy it."

"Your rings?"

"Remember the ones I threw at the first one? Yeah, well they were inside the second one and I triggered their explosion."

"That's awesome!"

Zeke suddenly swung her sword at the cloaked person who had just lunged at us, "Hurry up and take care of it, Ben!" I nodded and slammed down on the dial, "Big Chill!"

I flew through a few waves, freezing them on the inside. Then I breathed on a huge pack of goo waves, encasing them in incredibly thick ice. Kevin and Gwen were getting to their feet, "What happened?" Gwen asked, firing energy at a two waves. "You aren't going to believe this but Zeke showed up and saved our butts!"

"That's twice she's saved us," Kevin said, absorbing the pier and crushing a wave with his wooden mallet hands. I nodded and quickly froze the remains of the waves that Gwen and Kevin destroyed in hopes that they wouldn't join together and form another massive wave, "And, you know," I said in between ice breaths, "I think she's here to stay." I froze the final wave and folded my wings around me, "That takes care of that." A car alarm went off. We spun around to see the cloaked figure standing on the now damaged hood of Kevin's car, looking down at Zeke. She propped herself up with her elbows. Her sword was lodged in the ground a few feet away from her. "My car…" Kevin breathed. "Zeke!" Gwen, Kevin, and I ran towards them. The figure laughed as we approached, "I dare you to take another step." We froze in place. They put a foot on Zeke's chest, "I have waited over 80 years for this opportunity. I will kill you, I will destroy every fiber of your existence. You will not be able to revive again." They turned to look at me, Kevin, and Gwen but only saw Gwen and Kevin, "Where is your friend with the Galvin technology?"

"Right here."

I phased through the car and appeared behind them, breathing on them and encasing them in ice. Once I was sure they couldn't escape, I turned human.

Kevin and I helped free Zeke from under the figures frozen foot, "Thanks," she said, pulling the original scarf down from its place over her mouth and nose. There was a flash of red and she was in her normal clothes. Gwen smiled at her, "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, let's see."

Zeke pretended to be deep in thought, "I've got nothing to do and not a single plan for the future. Plus, smoothie spilling forms a special kind of bond." I laughed and Gwen smiled. "How are we supposed to get home with a frozen psychopath on the hood of my car?" Kevin asked. "Well, you could-" The sound of ice cracking cut me off. The ice encasing the cloaked person started to shake and crack. They were glowing violet. "Get behind me!" Gwen shouted, raising an energy field around us. The ice exploded and big chunks were thrown in different directions. "You cannot imprison me!" they roared, raising their hands over their head, "Someday, you all will feel the wrath of Addex, the Skeleton King!" Black goo formed a kind of bubble around him and, in a flash of violet, disappeared. Gwen lowered the shield. We stared in silence at the place where the cloaked figure, Addex, had just been. Then, after a moment, Zeke stretched, "Well! We have a long walk ahead of us." Gwen nodded and started walking, "You're right. We can call a tow truck later, Kevin." I followed them, "We're getting smoothies when we get back, right?"

"My car…" Kevin said quietly, following at a much slower pace, keeping his eyes on his car. Zeke looked back at me, "Sure. Last one there is buying!"

"Huh?!" I laughed, switching through my aliens as I started to run, "Come on! You had a head start!"

"Hardly!"

Zeke started running as well, cackling with laughter as she pulled her scarf over her mouth and nose. As the ninja, she was much faster than human me, "Besides! You have the aliens!"

"Spidermonkey!"

We raced all the way to Mr. Smoothy.

I obviously won.

* * *

**Yes, well, there you have it, folks; The end of this fanfic. If you liked it, rest assured because I plan on making this almost like a series. And if you didn't like it, well that's too bad. Why would you even read it?**

**Anyways! I hope you enjoyed ^^**

**-_ShockScythe_**


End file.
